


Awakening

by kengel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Oral Sex, Romance, will add more tags as i add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kengel/pseuds/kengel
Summary: You met Genji in your first year of college and you two have connected instantly. Eventually, you two started dating. It was absolute bliss. You felt a lot of anger and hatred from his brother, Hanzo. He did not approve of you and you two despised each other from the start of your relationship with Genji. Before then, Hanzo was sweet to you, and he did not treat you badly as he does now. Years later, you find yourself a part of Overwatch when Genji was murdered by his own brother. You were on a mission to better yourself so that you can prove to everyone that you are capable of much, much more.This story was inspired by RWBY Volume 3. I based the readers weapon off of the incredible weapon designs in the show.





	1. Sweetness to Ash

You and Genji have been practically glued to each other for the past five years. From the first day you met him, his personality and looks just drew you in so quickly. You and him exchanged numbers when you met in class in case one of you were absent and missed homework in your Japanese culture class. You two started talking immediately, and you found that you have so much in common with the man. You two were both studying science and going into the medical field, so you both helped each other out. At first, it was a strictly platonic relationship with you two. But, after a few months of hanging out and studying, you two showed you had feelings for each other.

You were sitting next to him on his bed one night. You two have grown so close that sitting on his bed would have never felt uncomfortable or sexual. After hours of studying, you felt so tired that you collapsed onto his bed and almost fell asleep.

“[Y/N]?” Genji said in a low and soft voice as his hand wandered to your thigh. Your face lit up red with a faint blush as your eyes met his.

“Yeah, Genji?” You weren’t sure what to expect, but this certainly wasn’t it.

“Sit up.” He said as his hands wandered to your waist to help you sit up. He knew you were exhausted. Tingles shocked through your body as you felt his smooth hands lightly touch your skin as your shirt slightly moved up. You sat up and met his eyes as he scooched closer to you.

“There is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time.” His hand cupped your cheek as his face moved even closer to yours. Your skin felt like it was on fire as he began to speak so slowly that you wanted to just pull him into a kiss. The man was so gorgeous and you were hoping this was it.

“You are gorgeous, smart, talented, and you’re…” he paused as his face blushed heavily. His cheeks were as red as anything, which made your stomach turn in the best ways.

“I’m dying to kiss you and make you mine.” He said as he inched closer to you with his hands wrapping around your hips. You responded with moving closer to sitting on his lap, his hands pulling you onto his lap as you felt his body press against yours. Your body felt like it was on fire as you pressed your lips against his. You felt his hands travel under your shirt as he rubbed your back and continued kissing you, the kiss evolving to a hungry one. You could tell he was waiting a long time to do this. The night continued with lots of kissing and touching. You two didn’t have sex that night, but even at the age of 20, Genji was your first everything. He was your first kiss, your first boyfriend, and the first person to ever make you feel comfortable to give your mind, body, and soul to. You genuinely thought he was your soulmate.

Life seemed too good to be true at times. You have fallen completely in love with Genji, you were doing well in school, you managed to get an amazing internship with Winston at Overwatch (big thanks to Genji with that one), and you were finally happy with yourself. You began to work out to get into better shape, which Genji regularly commended you for as he did the same. You two were seen as the power couple, nothing could get through you two. You two have faced the lowest of lows as well as the most blissful highs you’ve ever had with another person.

Genji was perfect.

Two years later, you two were still inseparable. You spent most of your time at his place and sometimes went to his parent’s house for dinner. You were very surprised at how accepting they were of you, as they seemed a bit put off by you at first. Genji had a very traditional Japanese family, and being the white German-American you were, you weren’t sure how they would have accepted you. You proved to them that you were good for his son by how happy he was, though. They even revealed to you about the Shimada clan, but you noticed his father was not always accepting of Genji as he was of Hanzo. Hanzo was older and stronger than Genji. Genji spent most of his time at the arcade or studying for his extremely difficult major. None of his family understood his interest in such things and sometimes gave him a large amount of grief for not wanting to take on the family name as Hanzo did.

Hanzo was very different from Genji. You two did not talk much, mostly because he was very critical of you. He often told you that you were not good enough for his brother. You were not fit enough, smart enough, or pretty enough for his brother. Genji was quite the womanizer in his earlier years, but he settled down that one night with you. He wanted to rid himself of such a promiscuous life and settle down with you. He truly did love you. Hanzo made you feel like garbage and even physically harmed you. He had pushed you down, physically and verbally, and never apologized. When you first me the huntsman, you were captivated by his gorgeous hair, his muscles, and his breathtaking voice that seemed to have you in a trance. Genji saw how you were affected by his brother, but seeing how Hanzo treated you so wrongly, he knew you would never go for the bitter man.

“Don’t you dare come near [Y/N] again.” Genji scolded his brother. “You have hurt her enough, and it is time for me to step in. I will not allow you to treat my love this way. You either respect us, or you leave both of us alone. Do you understand, Hanzo?” you have never seen Genji defend you like this. You felt your heart warm up as his brother looked more embarrassed than angry. You could see he was thinking of what to do, how to respond, but he just walked away. You didn’t have a good feeling about this.

About three years into your relationship, you have heard the worst news of your life. Hanzo had killed Genji. You were absolutely livid when you heard the news from Hanzo himself. You couldn’t control your anger and attacked him as soon as he told you. He managed to throw you into the wall and cause you severe back pain. You overestimated your strength and underestimated his. Hanzo walked up to you slowly as he held you up against the wall by your throat. You were struggling for air as his face got close to yours. He was burning with anger.

“Never try that again. You will never be strong enough or smart enough to take me down. Know your place, or you will have the same fate as my brother.” He released you aggressively as he added a swift kick to your stomach. Insult to injury was an understatement. You clenched your stomach and felt pain throughout your body. You felt angrier than you ever felt before as you thought of your options when he finally stepped away from you.

You knew who to go to.

Overwatch was your only answer. They could train you to become better than you ever have before. They could give you the things you needed to prove to Hanzo you aren’t as weak as he thinks.

You will show him.

You will get your revenge.

“Of course I’ll help you train, [Y/N!” Tracer said joyfully as she wrapped her arms around you in an enormous hug. Tracer was always such a sweet girl, so you worried that she wouldn’t be as challenging as you needed her to be. Boy, you were wrong. You had training from almost every Overwatch team member, even Mercy showed you some tricks in staying alive in battle. Tracer trained you with your cardio, and in about three months, you were able to run full marathons weekly, and in an amazing time frame as well. Reinhardt helped you with your fighting skills. You had obtained a hybrid weapon that was the best Overwatch had to offer you. The weapon appeared as a scythe, but could also be used as a bow and arrow, as well as transform into a heavy hammer that was similar to Rein’s huge hammer. Reinhardt gave you intense workouts, and just as Tracer trained you to be the ultimate runner, by the time you were finished with your training with Reinhardt after the three-month mark, you were able to lift Reinhardt’s hammer with ease, much to his surprise. He was incredibly proud of you.

Soldier 76 helped you with your shooting. Along with your scythe, you had a small pistol that was very similar to Mercy’s. It wasn’t nearly as hard to learn than your other weapons, but Soldier still gave you rigorous training to help you become the true agent Overwatch needed. Soldier commended you for being an amazing student. He was proud of you as well, and reminded you of a father figure you never had.

Winston helped you with finishing up your internship as he included you in his experiments for his defensive ideas to help Overwatch in battle. For months, he was struggling with making the perfect shield that could hold the entire team. He couldn’t figure out why it kept self-detonating whenever he activated it. You used your computer skills as well as your science skills to help him fix the issue, and as always, within three months, you two have perfected the ultimate shield against the opponents.

Overwatch seemed to have really liked you. They were grateful of how much you have helped the team, as well as being grateful to help you in your personal growth. Hanzo was a part of Overwatch as well, but he was socially outcasted due to what he did do Genji. At this time, he had not realized the damage he had made. He was still involved in combat and training, but you tried your best to stay far from him. You were happy to say he has not seen you since your first day of your internship.

With everything going on, you realized one night alone in your room how much you truly missed Genji. You haven’t been able to truly grieve over him, as you started to look at the box of letters and gifts he had given you over the past three years. He was something special. He was your soulmate. You realized you had not grieved yet because it was impossible to accept what happened. When Genji left your life, the world felt cold. The world felt meaningless. But when you channeled your emotions into being angry with Hanzo and your training, it was easy to let things go. Tonight was different, though.

Mercy was usually busy with trying to keep Genji alive. Hanzo was not aware that Genji was technically still alive, but barely. She did not reveal what she was doing to revive him, but the team trusted her that she would do the best she can. She dedicated months to help him, but you have not heard much about the progress being made until one day, you were face to face with Genji once again.

You took a regular visit to Mercy for a physical checkup. She was impressed with how much you have improved. You had went down to only a 10% body fat, and you gained a ton of muscles. Your heart health improved greatly, and it showed in the ultrasound. In the past, you were at risk for many diseases, especially heart disease. You were not obese, but you definitely needed to lose weight. Genji had always loved you for who you were, but you wanted to become the best person you could be in terms of mind, body, and soul.

“Now that we have finished with this, I would like to show you something, [Y/N].” your heart began to race as she led you to a room in the back. As you were walking, you realized the large glass tomb-like bed she usually had Genji laying in to heal him was empty. Your heart dropped as you thought of the worse.

She couldn’t save him.

He was dead.

But… no. It was not that.

Mercy opened the door and in front of you was Genji. He was not the person you remember he was. He was mostly… metal. He was a cyborg. You weren’t sure how to react, but your first reaction was to cry. You cried as you lunged yourself towards the cyborg. He held you in a tight embrace. You let go of him as you took a hard look at him. He had part of his mask of so you could see it is truly him. His eyes were glistening with tears as he felt the same way you did. He looked at you in amazement as you have improved tremendously with your training. You could see he was proud of you, and you couldn’t wait to get your relationship going once again.

That was six months ago. Things took a nasty turn from there. Your life without Genji began then, and you weren’t sure how to handle it.

His feelings had changed. He held you in his arms as he apologized over and over. He wanted to pursue a life of peace and harmony, and he said he could not do that with you. Not because you weren’t good for him, but he truly couldn’t give you the attention you deserved while he was trying to better himself with Zenyatta has his mentor. You felt heartbroken, but none of this ever steered you of your goal.

You needed to give Hanzo what he deserved. You needed to prove to him you are no longer a lazy college student. You were an Overwatch agent officially. You were going to prove that to him.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I want to add that in the first few chapters I will be adding a bit of flashbacks so that it is easily understood how Genji and reader have met and how Hanzo and reader's abusive relationship had begun. 
> 
> Hanzo had been following you around Overwatch HQ for the last month. Day after day, text after text, he would not give up. You decided to finally tell him how what he did hurt you, and how you plan to get your revenge without giving him the same fate he had tried to give Genji.
> 
> I wrote the majority of this chapter while listening to Mirror, Mirror in the RWBY Volume 3 soundtrack, so it inspired me a bit.

“Hello.” The man sat down next to you. It was the first day of class and you had just transferred to a new University from the one you graduated back home. You moved here because the internship with Overwatch you wanted was only accepting students from here. You did not know anyone, so it was nice to see that someone would come and sit next to you.

“Hi!” you quickly wondered if your greeting seemed a bit too excited, but your worry quickly faded as you saw a smile stretch across his face.

“I have not seen you around before, are you new?” he said as he took his notebook from his backpack and placed it on the table. The class was small and had short tables to sit two people instead of desks. You were sitting alone until this man came to sit by you. You hoped he was not doing it out of pity.

“Yeah, I just transferred here from Perque. I got my associates there and I’m continuing to get my degree in biomed.” He looked shocked at first, but smiled at you.

“I am also in that program, what a small world, right?” He giggled at you as he stuck his hand out.

“I’m Genji.” You took his hand and realized he had a firm grip that made you feel some kind of respect for the man. You smiled at him as he released your hand.

“[Y/N].” You felt your face blush as you said that and quickly looked down. You were normally a bit anxious with meeting new people, but never like this.

“Beautiful name.” he smiled at you and directed his attention to his books. He had a backpack full of his biomed stuff as well as some comic books and other notebooks he used for drawing and such.

“You draw?” you questioned as you had gotten a glimpse of one of his sketch books.

“Not very good at it.” He pulled his book out and skimmed through the pages quickly as he stopped at one of them. “This, though, this is my best.” You examined the drawing as your jaw almost hit the table. It was a beautiful painting of a woman with flowers in her hair being drawn into a hug from a man. The detail was gorgeous.

“That is beautiful, Genji! Don’t sell yourself short like that!” you lightly pushed his arm in a teasing way as he chuckled a bit and looked up to you. His stare was playful and he had his smile plastered onto his face. You could have sworn you saw his cheeks get a bit pink.

“Tell me about yourself.” He closed his book and kept his eyes on you. He was the type of person to really draw you in. He never looked away when you spoke. He never showed he was uninterested in what you said. You spoke of your adventures with your family you had went on in the past. Although you did not have your degree or any type of licensure, your family trusted you to heal them when they needed it. They did not go on many dangerous missions, but they were all true adventurers, and you couldn’t help to admire that. That’s what made you ultimately fall in love with the man. Genji listened to you and he remembered everything you said. He quickly learned much about you, and you two became quick friends.

A few months later was the night he told you his true feelings. The feeling of finally being able to kiss the man you have fallen so hard for was absolute bliss. He was gentle with you and did not push you past your limits. He touched you in the most innocent yet alluring ways that cast a spell on you.

You were in love with this man.

A few months continuing that, Genji gave you what was ultimately the best night of your life. After both of you had exercised together, you decided to take a shower while he relaxed on your bed. He wanted to spend the night at your dorm, and how could you say no to that?

Before you went into the shower, you heard the door open behind you as you were a bit shocked. The first thing you thought it was your roommate barging in like she had done in the past, so you were a little startled. Instead, it was Genji with his shirt already off. The way he looked at you was equally mysterious and seductive. He slowly walked towards you as he saw how evidently nervous you were. You had only your bra and panties on as Genji took you into his embrace and held you close to him. You could feel his entire body against you as you felt soft kisses on your neck. You moved your head a bit to give him more room to cover your neck in butterfly kisses. You began to feel a bit aroused as his hands wandered down to your bottom as he gave it a quick squeeze, which made you yelp a bit. He quickly silenced you with a deep kiss.

“Now, now, I’m sure you would not want your roommate hearing what I’m about to do to you.” He smiled as his continued to kiss your neck. All you could do was moan under his lips, his touch, and…

He was already hard. You have thought about this scenario many times before. Shower sex with Genji was something you have wanted for a long time. Your hands wandered to his pants as he took your hands into his and pinned them against the wall.

“Not yet.” He used his free hand to continue feeling you up liberally as he kissed you sloppily. His tongue darting into your mouth and kissing you all over. As time went by, you felt your body heat up with arousal as he finally started to remove your clothes. He removed your bra first, quickly teasing your breasts with his tongue and fingers. He still had you pinned against the wall as he pressed his body firmly into yours.

“Genji…” you moaned in desperation.

“Hmm?” he said as he continued to cover your chest with kisses and soft bites.

“Shower with me.” You said as you whimpered when he started taking your panties off. He was shocked at how wet you already were, but quickly began taking his shorts off. His hand wandered to your heat as you let out a gasp of pleasure when he started to work his fingers into you. You felt weak under his touch. You needed more.

As if he read your mind, he picked you up and took you into the shower that was already running. The shower was warm and felt lovely against your skin as Genji’s hands were all over you.

“There is something I would really enjoy for you to do.” He lifted your chin up as you met his eyes. He smiled at you as he leaned into your ear.

“On your knees, my love.” He whispered to you ever so gently as you obeyed his order. You were kneeling in front of your naked boyfriend for the first time, as he slowly revealed his length to you. Your cheeks blushed heavily as you realized what he wanted. You did not hesitate a bit as you started to work him with your hand. He moaned and bucked into your hand as you shushed him to remain quiet and patient. He obliged as he felt your long hair with his hands. Before you knew it, you were giving your boyfriend head in the shower. His cock felt perfect in your mouth, and you can tell by his eyes shut tight and your name being moaned, he enjoyed it as well.

Months followed by as you met your lovers brother when you were at his house for dinner. Hanzo stood tall. His hair was sleek and long as well has he face cleanly shaven. His body was not toned, but he was certainly not a skinny weakling either. His voice captivated you as you began to feel certain feelings you should not have with your boyfriend’s brother. That quickly changed once Hanzo started treating you like garbage.

He belittled you whenever he could. Even at dinners, he would make sly digs to you.

He hurt you physically when you tried to defend yourself against his horrible words.

 _“Pathetic.”_ He sighed as you were holding your stomach in pain on the ground. You did not tell Genji of anything until this night. Genji saw you in pain as he scolded his brother for hurting the woman he loved.

 

It has been years later, and it has been more difficult to not think of the good times you had with Genji. You had faced his brother after he had tried to kill Genji, and you could not contain your anger at first. You approached Hanzo in a defensive stance as you realized he was not up to fight. He laid his bow and arrow on the ground as he knelt in front of you.

“You must believe me. The burden I carry that I had almost killed my brother is too much. I am sorry I had done this to you.” He said as you noticed his eyes tearing up slightly. Hanzo was not one for showing emotions, even at such a short extent like this. You felt your anger dissipate a bit, but you were still extremely uncomfortable being in the same room as the man. The anger had now passed, but has left a home for the depression.

“I don’t think you understand how severe this is.” You sighed at him as you closed your eyes to stop yourself from crying. The memories flushed back into your brain like a hose being turned on. You couldn’t keep up with these emotions, and you lashed out.

“I do not forgive you. I advise you to leave unless you want to be hurt.” You said firmly as you watched the huntsman get up and walk away. You almost felt bad, but you remembered the past quickly.

_“You are not good for him.” Hanzo had said._

_“Look at you. You are overweight and not even pretty. My brother shouldn’t have settled down for you.”_

_“Know your place.”_

All these things, he has said very often to you. You had felt the nights of crying into your pillow. You had starved yourself and worked out vigorously to make yourself better until one night you had fainted while I you were running on the treadmill. Tracer was there to help as well as D.Va. They were both lovely young women who helped nursed you back to health and be there for you when you needed to talk to someone about Genji.

No one truly understood, and you pray every day they will never have to understand this pain. You had lost your soulmate.

You two had still spent time together. Things were still hard to get used to with his new body, but every time he spoke to you, you were assured that this really was Genji. Him and Zenyatta spent most of their time together, and you had wondered if he possibly left you for him. You shook your head at the thought. Many people in Overwatch praised him for being so strong against Hanzo, as well as praise to Mercy for helping him in such an awful time. Genji had already forgiven him. Genji still loved his brother, and respected his decisions. You wish you were as forgiving as Genji.

He was one of the Overwatch members that was training you. Genji was training you with how to wield your scythe properly. He only used a sword, but the two were not very different. He had been training you for the past two months, and it was evident he was proud of your progress. During training, Genji decided to take things up a notch with his difficulty on you. He swung his blade around in a hypnotizing way as he quickly laid it to his side. He looked at you, bent at his knees in a fighter stance. His eyes met your as he gestured with his hand to “come here”.

The training was much more vigorous as compared to other ones. Genji did not show he was going to be easy on you, and that’s how you wanted it. You fought back hard against Genji. He ordered you to only use your scythe and not your other extensions of it. He knew you would be able to knock him out in a single hit with that huge hammer. You two went back with hits, dodges, sweating, and much more. At the end of a two-hour workout, you felt nearly dead as you laid down on the couch in the shared living room you had with Overwatch. Since you had become so close with everyone and how much you have showed to Winston, they immediately accepted you. You smiled at this and continued to relax.

“You have improved very much, [Y/N]. I am proud of you.” Genji left an assuring hand on your shoulder. You knew this was a nice gesture, but knowing that this was the man you were in love with for so many years, all you could think of how things could be now. Instead of working out vigorously to prove Hanzo wrong, you could be together with Genji in his arms. You two might still be together if it weren’t for Hanzo.

Your anger had covered your sadness as you rose from the couch to take a quick shower and get into bed. It was only 8:00pm, but you were exhausted. As you approached your bedroom, you noticed Hanzo standing in front of your door with a single rose.

_That better not be for me._

“[Y/N].” he smiled at you.

“Hanzo, what do you want? I thought I made it pretty clear I do not want to be near you.”

“I am sorry.” He sighed. “I… I have noticed you have been training. It shows greatly in how you look. I saw how you fight a few times. It is very admirable.” He tried to hand you the rose, but you stood there speechless as he realized he is not wanted.

“If you knew why I was training, you would not think so highly of it.” You said as you began to unlock your door and pull it open. Hanzo put his hand against the door to keep it shut. You began to get angry as you quickly ducked under his arm and pushed him into the wall. It was almost effortless as he stood against the wall in awe. You weren’t sure how he felt, but you also weren’t interested. Before he could say another word, you closed your bedroom door behind you and locked it.

The next few days, Hanzo had tried begging you for your forgiveness. You had ignored his calls, texts, and his efforts to stop you in person. One day, you had enough of this. You needed for him to understand there was no way you could forgive such thing he did.

“[Y/N], please talk to me.” Hanzo pleaded. You turned sharply and as your face began to heat up in anger. The only emotion you felt with Hanzo was anger, but this time, it felt almost uncontrollable. You were much smaller than the huntsman, but you managed to pin him against the wall to show him that you are not fucking with him.

“Listen to me.” You started. “You not only had attempted to kill your brother, but you attempted to kill my soulmate. Genji left me and it is all your fault. If this had never happened, Genji and I would still be together.” You loosened your grip on his shirt as you let him down. “This… this is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“No… [Y/N], you don’t understand.” He began as he took your hands into his. His eyes were filling up with tears as he sighed in pain. “I have left the Shimada clan due to their toxic beliefs about how people should be. I believed that Genji needed to be killed to fill my duty. I have done great wrong in my life, and I need you to forgive me.”

You stood silently at the man. The toxic things he has said to you in the past echoed in your mind. The events of him pushing you down and literally kicking you while you were laying on the floor in pain made you wince in anger. You felt his hands tighten as you attempted to pull away.

“Hanzo…” you began. You signed as you pulled your hands away from him. “It is not just that. For the almost three years Genji and I were together, you had made it your duty to not only kill him, but to degrade me. You had called me fat, unworthy of Genji’s love, you had told me I was not strong enough, and you physically injured me out of pure anger.” You felt the tears come back into your eyes but did not force them back. You wanted him to feel bad.

“That was long ago, [Y/N].”

“It does not matter.” You began. “I had never gotten an apology for that. That hurt the most.” Your eyes teared up as he took you into his embrace. You felt sickened as his hands wandered to your hips.

“I was jealous.” He breathed into your ear as tingles shot up your spine. “I wanted you.”

As soon as those words hit you, you pushed him away aggressively as you felt your anger wash over you once more.

“No.” you spit out at him. “That is not right. You are saying this because of how much I improved with my mind, body, and soul. I lost weight, I gained muscle, I’m strong enough that I can even take you down.” He looked at you as your eyes looked passionate and fiery. You have not felt this much anger towards him in all these years.

“Maybe I will believe that you are jealous of me, but not of Genji. I realized I had taken much time you had away from Genji.” You started.

“You took him away from me completely. He was my wing man. He was my best friend.” He stated.

“So, you try to kill him?” you felt absolutely confused as you thought of all he has said.

“You’re a liar.” You spit at him. He sighed as he got up and pulled you into him once more.

“Let me kiss you. I will show you how honest I am.” You immediately gotten away from his grip as you pinned him against the wall.

“I did not train to impress you. I trained to fight you.” You hissed at him as his eyes widened.

“What… what do you mean?” he said obliviously.

“I am having Soldier 76 set up a tournament style fight for you and I. I am getting back what was mine that you took away from me. I am showing you that I can defeat you.” Hanzo’s hand interrupted you as he threw you into the wall on the opposing side of the room he was on.

“We shall see.” He smirked at you as he walked away.

 


	3. Ambiguity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter I have a flashback to reader's relationship with Genji. It's getting a bit repetitive, so I want to focus on the present time. I wanted to just depict their relationship as best as I could. 
> 
> You have realized how much you missed Genji especially today, specifically the sex with him. You felt frustrated and anxious and felt an empty feeling inside you. When you least expect it, you get help with meditation from Zenyatta. (I had to include meditation bc the mention of sexual frustration + Zenyatta sounds fucking weird). You see something you wish you hadn't on the way to dinner. You handle it better than you thought you would have.

After about two years of dating, you felt that your relationship with Genji was the best you have ever had, the best you could imagine, and could only be described as absolute bliss. You have had issues with being dependent on guys you have dated in the past as well as extremely abusive ones. Being loved unconditionally was not something you were used to. Genji gave you everything he had.

He gave you his attention. He gave you his love. He gave you genuine, truth, sensitivity, compassion, and honestly, he gave you the _best_ sex you could ever imagine. He made love to your whole body, mind, and soul. He did not leave a single one of your nerves or thoughts ignored.

Genji had you pinned up against the wall in his arms. Your legs were wrapped around his waist and you felt his mouth go down to your neck. Soft kisses turned into hungry ones. Light nibbles turned into suckling and hard bites that would most certainly leave a mark later. You moaned out and squirmed under his touch as you felt him tug down your pants slightly. He removed his mouth from your neck and whispered into your ear:

_“I have craved you all day. I have missed you so much. Let me help you relax. Let me ravish you tonight, my darling.”_

You felt the greatest feelings in your body as he continued to kiss your neck and take you into his room.  He took his time in kissing every inch of your skin as he undressed you. He treated each part of your body gently, but enough to make your body feel like it was on fire. This man lit a forest fire inside of you. The fire kept building and the passion kept growing. You never knew this, but the fire was about to destroy your most inner being. You never saw it coming.

The words Genji whispered into your ear when he made love to you still echoed in your mind. It has been over a year since you and Genji had had your last sexual encounter. You have been thinking about him more lately, especially after you had seen that he is still alive. You often wondered how he would have sex the way his body is. Then, it flooded your mind. Was Genji having sex with someone else? Did he already find someone else? Your mind was buzzing as you became more frustrated. You were not angry, but you felt a certain pain in your inner being. You felt like Genji took a part of you, a big one at that. As soon as you started thinking of Genji, you felt your phone vibrate next to you in your bed.

Genji: [Y/N], I cannot make it to training today. I am terribly sorry. I promise tomorrow we will train, and if you’d like, we can go out afterwards. My treat for my irresponsibility today.

You: That sounds great, but don’t worry about it. I am having a bit of an off day today. It’s okay that we don’t have time to train today.

Genji: Are you alright?

You: I’m fine. Are you okay?

Genji: As hard at it might be to believe, I have never felt better. I have learned to accept what I must become in order to continue my life in this world. I am excited to learn new things from Angela and Zenyatta.

You: Angela?

Genji: Mercy. Angela is her first name.

You: Oh… right, right. I forget people’s first names when they are not used often.

Genji: I have been spending most of my time with her.

You: She did save your life, after all.

Genji: Indeed. She is a lovely woman, quite literally the lifesaver.  

Hearing Genji talk highly about another woman, especially someone like Angela bothered you for some reason. Genji quite often spoke of your friends and his in ways such as this, but you knew he was always loyal to you. Now that you two are not together and he is not obliged to be faithful, the worst went through your head.

He left you for Angela.

He loved Angela already.

He was having sex with her.

You heard a knock on your door as you quickly wiped the tears from your eyes.

“Who is it?” you said trying to cover your crying noises in your voice.

“It is Zenyatta.” You heard the omnic voice. Zenyatta was one of the calmest people you have met. You knew he taught people about nonviolence, meditation, yoga, and whatever else was included in that.

“Come in.” your face lit up when you saw him enter. He was always floating in his usual crisscross position. You smiled at him.

“[Y/N], I am sorry to hear about you and Genji.” He said in a sincere tone.

“How do you know about that?” I said as I imagined Genji told Zenyatta himself.

“Genji has become a very close friend to me. We often meditate together. He came to me after Mercy has saved his life. He is very grateful for that.”

“I am, as well. Genji and I may not be together…” you stopped there as you started to bawl your eyes out. You wanted to say that _“We may not be together, but we are best friends.”_ But that was still nearly impossible. You immediately felt Zenyatta’s comforting hand on your shoulder as he sat next to you on your bed.

“Genji and I were together for nearly five years. I knew him before he came to Overwatch. I knew him before all of this…” you told Zenyatta.

“Keep going.” Zenyatta continued to help you relax. You didn’t think Zenyatta would want to help, but thinking about it, he has helped the entire team. He was one of the healers of Overwatch and you admired him for his pacifism, unless fighting was absolutely necessary.

“I felt like he so easily left me.” The tears came down harder as you thought of his intentions. Genji had never lied to you, and you didn’t expect him to, but your trust issues still stood and your broken heart was still very broken. “Zen. I miss him.”

“I want to ask you a few things, if you do not mind.” He said as you thought he was going to change the subject. You lifted you head and nodded to him.

“Why do you plan to fight Hanzo?” he asked politely.

“I need to show him that I am not the person I was before. Hanzo has hurt me deeply in the past, both physically and emotionally. He killed… almost killed the love of my life. He took my sparrow, my angel, my light. I am convinced that if he had not done this, Genji would be in bed with me right now.” You explained as you felt Zenyatta’s harmony orb on you. You had never felt this as you usually go on missions or fights with Mercy or Ana. Sometimes, Lucio, too. The harmony orb not only healed, it truly brought you the feeling of true harmony.

“I understand your reasoning. But, you need to understand something. Much of this is from your anger towards the man. You may not fight well with these strong emotions.” He said as he continued to comfort you. You became confused.

“I… but… I am able to fight Hanzo. My anger towards him is what makes me want to fight. It makes me want to train and become strong.” You said as things fell together in your brain.

“You must understand that fighting should not be fueled by anger. Your intentions are not to hurt him, so you need to clean your mind of these negative feelings. Focus on your combat instead of your feelings. Although I am much of a pacifist, I use this to fight when I need to. I know that protecting my loved ones, protecting myself, and showing that I am capable makes me a good person.” He explained everything so well to you. You started to already feel a bit better. You took him into your embrace, as he was a bit surprised. He returned the hug and offered to give you lessons on meditation. Something you knew already about mindfulness due to the therapy you have gotten in the past played into meditation. You spent the next hour or so talking to Zenyatta about your life. He commended you for going into such a difficult major and complimented you on your many achievements. You admired Zenyatta and you could really see why everyone else did as well.

“If you would like, we could meet daily for this. It would help you with your combat, as well. Meditating daily is a big part of gaining self-awareness. I can show you where I have my sessions. I usually use the small training room while no one else is using it.

“I would love that, Zen.” You smiled at him as you realized how much meditating had truly helped you. He was happy to help. You looked towards your clock and realized it was close to dinner time and you had spent almost the entire day in your bedroom. Books surrounded you on your bed that included journals and Genji’s old sketch book he had given you as your first anniversary gift. You held this close to you. It was worth more to you than almost any other possession you had. Zenyatta had left your room and left you alone. You put on some casual clothing that consisted of black yoga pants and a plain blue T-shirt. You met D.Va and Tracer outside of your door as they were headed to the dining hall for dinner.

“[Y/N]!” D.Va yelled as she jumped towards you. You caught her and held her in your arms. “It’s amazing how strong you’ve gotten!” she said still surprised that you were holding her easily.

“You’re not even 100 pounds, D.Va. You’re not exactly hard to carry. Now watch me lift someone like Roadhog. That’d be impressive.” You giggled as you set her down.

“Wanna join us? We’re going to get dinner!” Tracer said excitedly to you. You nodded in agreement as you walked down the hall towards the dining hall. You passed the med bay and heard some particular noises. It was not anything out of the ordinary, but it caught your attention. You looked to your left, and saw Genji standing in front of Angela. Angela had her back against the wall, looking up to Genji. Genji held her chin up by his hand as you realized what was going on, you saw him kiss her.

No. No, no, no, no. This is not supposed to happen. The heaviest sinking feeling was in your chest as you felt like your heart literally broke. You decided to quickly keep walking with Tracer and D.Va and try your best to make it seem like nothing had happened. You were used to hiding your feelings, but this was much different.

“Holy shit, [Y/N], you look like you’ve seen a ghost!” D.Va quickly turned back to you after glancing back at you for a second. You felt your hands shaking as your eyes teared up. At this time, you were far from the med bay for Genji or Mercy to see you like this. You felt the most intense pain you have ever felt in your life, and that was saying a lot. You have been stabbed before, and that was still barely measurable to how you felt right now. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to think.

Everything hurt.

You took what you learned from Zenyatta less than fifteen minutes ago. You focused on your breathing, you focused on what was happening, you focused on your mission. Get food, socialize with your friends, then get back to your room. That’s what you were doing. Not having this breakdown. You managed to get yourself together as you let the positive thoughts run through your mind. You felt empowered to be able to bounce back quickly. You continued to the dining hall and saw a few of your co-agents. McCree, Soldier 76, Reinhardt, and Hanzo. You, D.Va, and Tracer joined them after you got your food. You sat beside Soldier 76 as he put his arm around you to rub your back.

“Happy to finally see you, [Y/N].” as he said that, you realized you had missed training with him today.

“I’m so, so, sorry I…”

“I wasn’t being sarcastic, kid.” He paused to give you a sincere look. “Are you alright?” he asked. You simply nodded as you began to eat your food.

“I want to clear some things up, now that you and Hanzo are both here.” Soldier began. “Are you both consenting to this fight?”

“Yes. I am.” Hanzo winked at you as you felt uncomfortable with how flirty he has been with you. You did not understand as you did not show any signs of being interested in him. You simply nodded in return.

“I will set it up tomorrow, then.” Soldier 76 announced. “It will be in the outside gym.”

“The huge one with the thousands of seats?” you nearly choked on your food.

“Y’all don’t realize how long people have been waiting for this fight, huh?” McCree chimed in.

“I… excuse me?”

“You and Hanzo have made it fairly obvious you two do not like each other. Everyone has seen how much you improved. To be honest, we’ve all been dying to see you two fight.” D.Va blurted out.

“I had no idea.” You squinted your eyes in concern to Hanzo. He smiled at you and nodded.

You imagined the next few hours to feel like hell, but you managed to avoid Mercy and Genji the entire night. You went directly to your room after dinner to work on your personal projects you had. One of them was a painting you were making of you, Tracer, and D.Va. The two girls have quickly become the best friends you have ever had and you loved them with every ounce of your being. You suddenly felt your phone vibrate. It was a text from Hanzo.

Hanzo: I look forward to tomorrow.

You: You shouldn’t. You’ll probably be sore for a few weeks.

Hanzo: Weeks? I like that.

You: Excuse me?

Hanzo: I know you are strong, but weeks? Must have a lot in store for me.

You: Yes. And you won’t like it.

You put your phone down on your night stand for it to charge as you looked to your clock. The time read 10:00pm. It is the earliest you’ve been to sleep in a long time, especially with all the dreams of Genji haunting your sleep. Tonight, was different, though. You felt disconnected from your feelings in general. You had one goal set in your mind.

Destroy Hanzo.


	4. Neon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had a few extra hours off today and I figured I should write some for this. I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope you guys like it.
> 
> This chapter is mainly centered around the fight. I also wanted to add a bit flirting with McCree since I'm just in love with the man, tbh. I might add that to the relationships if this little crush continues. Let me know what you think about that?
> 
> This chapter is mainly inspired by "Neon" in RWBY Volume 3 Soundtrack. I hope you guys like it.

Waking up that morning wasn’t easy for you. Although you have gotten more than enough sleep, you felt sluggish and your mind was buzzing with constant thoughts about what will happen today. Not only that, but your heart still ached as you imagined seeing Mercy and Genji. You decided to get up, despite feeling like garbage. The gym was open all day and all night, and you were hoping no one was there. You were almost right. There was only one person there, but it was not someone you wanted to see just yet.

“[Y/N], you are up quite early.” Hanzo looked towards you and smiled. You didn’t understand why the man was acting so… delicate with you, especially knowing what’s in store for later today. You simply stared at him and squinted your eyes, trying to think of what his intentions are. He quickly stopped his exercise and walked over to you. You gasped as he took your hand and pulled you close to him. Your face lit with a light pink shade as he knelt down before you. You were shocked to see him act this way.

“I do not want to fight.” He said to you with your hand in his.

“I don’t care. You agreed to this, already. You can’t back out now.” You said with a harsh tone. He stood back up and cupped your cheek with his large hand as he stared into your eyes.

“Why fight, when I can defeat you with just a simple kiss?” you stood frozen as his lips came to yours. You felt his arms that were wrapped around you tighten and bring you in closer. You felt his entire body press against you as your lips met his. You felt embarrassed and shocked, but the intense feelings made you incapable of pulling away. You surrendered to the kiss.

You wake up the loudest knock you have ever heard in your life. As you practically shot up from your bed, you realized that it was only a dream you just had with Hanzo. Looking over at your clock, it was only 5:30am. Even though you managed to get to bed at a decent time, waking up this early was always a challenge to you. Before you even went to get up, the door flung open with Tracer standing there in her signature pose.

“Love! Get up! Today is the day!” she darted over to you and literally pulled you out of your bed.

“I’m up, I’m up! I’m a damn adult, Tracer. I can get up on my own.” You snarled at her. You tend to be a bit cranky in the morning. “I’m going to work out then shower, okay? I’ll meet you at breakfast after I’m done.” You said as you gestured her to leave as she nodded at you. She understood you were cranky and probably tired. You got your gym clothes on, grabbed your empty water bottle, and headed down to the gym that Overwatch had for its agents. As you filled up your water bottle with water from the fountain near the gym, you walked inside and saw McCree working out. You sighed in relief that it wasn’t Hanzo. Still, you felt a bit nervous around McCree. He had only his shorts on with his shirt draped over his shoulder. You scanned his muscular upper body and realized how damn good looking he is. You watched his muscles contract as he lifted the weights and began to get distracted. Hell, you were almost mesmerized.

“Darlin’, eyes up here.” His voice shocked you as you looked up at him. He winked at you as you started to trip over your words.

“I… I um… I’m sorry.” Your face was as red as ever as you heard him chuckling at you. Oh, god. You felt your heart sink as he stood up and walked over to you. He stared at you smiling as you stood in front of him, just about a foot shorter than him. You didn’t realize he had you backed up against the wall as he leaned into you with his hand above your head pressing against the wall.

“Mc…McCree… I um…” you couldn’t make any logical sentences out. Your mind was racing with thoughts of Jesse as he lifted your chin to meet his eyes. You felt your cheeks warm up even more as he got closer to your ear.

“I’ll be rootin’ for ya today, darlin’.” He planted a light kiss on your cheek as he winked at you and headed out the door. You felt as if your skin was on fire as he left you by yourself in the gym. You were grateful that no one else was there as you slid down to the ground and let out a whine. Were you crushing on McCree, now?

You shook it off as you started your daily workout. You did mostly training with your weapon that you quickly went back to your room to retrieve after you had finished your cardio workout. Genji wasn’t there with you to help train as he always is, but you couldn’t blame him. It was only 6am. As soon as you started to think of him, you heard the door open. It was Genji. You continued your push-ups as he walked in.

“[Y/N], you’re up early.” He said sounding shocked. “Out of all the years I have known you, I don’t think I have ever seen you up this early.” He chuckled as you managed to smile at him a bit. You hated when he said things like that. It made you think of the past that you miss so dearly. You never talked to him about this. You never wanted to make things uncomfortable between you two, so you left the ambiguity to Genji. If he wanted to talk about it, he was welcomed to. You weren’t about pushing him.

“Good morning, Genji.” You managed to speak up. He smiled at you warmly and it made almost all of the feelings of discomfort melt away. Almost.

“Can I help you train, [Y/N]? I know today you need it the most.” He walked over to you with his sword on his back. He put out his hand to help you up. He took it and pulled you up a little too quickly. You flung into him as your face blushed quite a bit.

“You’re much lighter than I remember you being. Are you okay?” he sounded concerned about the recent weight loss you had not tried to achieve. Your depression and anxiety from the past year has manifested into something much more. You are not anorexic, as your relationship and view with food has not changed, but most of the time, you felt too sick to eat. You simply nodded at him as you tried to back away. He held you closer to him.

“Tell me the truth.” He said making you look at his eyes. You felt pure anxiety inside yourself as you broke down crying. Your head fell into his shoulder as he rubbed your back to comfort you.

“[Y/N]. You must tell me what is wrong.” You looked at him with your eyes full of tears.

“I… I miss you.”

“We see each other every day.” God. He’s nearly as oblivious as he has been all these years. For such an intelligent man, he seemed to sometimes lack basic comprehension.

“I miss us.” You blurted out. You began to sob uncontrollably as he held onto you tighter.

“I’m sorry.” Is all he could say without hurting you again. You were grateful that Genji made up for his words with forehead kisses, hugs, and the back rubs. You felt this way for a long time, and although Genji never talked to you about it, he still helped you. This day was different.

“I need you to understand something.” He started. “I did not leave you because I did not love you. I felt that we were not compatible any longer. I felt a distance between us for the past couple of months at the time. I know you felt it, too.” He said as he lifted your chin as he talked to you and stroked your hair.

“You must understand that I love you, but love and compatibility are not always the same.” Your eyes began to tear up more hearing those words. By the time you were finished with this talk, you would probably run out of tears.

“Don’t lie to me.” You said as you felt angry. “I saw you with Mercy.” He sighed when you said those words. He let you go and gestured you to sit down next to him on the bench.

“Angela and I had spent so much time together. I felt empty from what happened. My own brother tried to murder me. My family shunned me… I… I’m awful.” You began to see tears form in his eyes as well. You quickly went to wipe them away as he looked at you in the sincerest way. He held your hands as he spoke to you gently, but it didn’t hurt less.

“Do you love her?” you asked hesitantly.

“I do not know that, yet. I do know that I like her.” Your heart still felt broken hearing those words. You felt like he put out the last of the flames inside of your burning passion for life when he said those words.

“I’m not really up to train right now.” You said as he seemed extremely concerned. “I don’t have it in me to fight Hanzo.” You lied to him. You just wanted to be away from him right now. For the first time in your life, Genji Shimada was the last person you wanted to see.

As you went on about your day doing your normal routine (besides having this fight with Hanzo) you couldn’t shake all of these feelings off of you. Thinking of Genji made your stomach turn. Thinking of McCree, though… it made you blush the same way he made you blush this morning. Thinking of the dream with Hanzo just made you feel a weird combination of the two. You weren’t sure if you just miss Genji and you miss the affection from someone, or if it was some type of feelings brewing deep inside of you.

You managed to convince yourself you just missed Genji. You weren’t ready for a relationship, now.

The fight was scheduled for 5pm, and it was already getting close to that time. Soldier 76 told you that you could rest for the day before the fight. He knows how much you have been working and you needed a break to begin with. You spent the day reading, drawing, and generally trying to destress. It was difficult for you, though. You felt like you needed to do something more important, but you found a way to take comfort in simply doing nothing productive. You did draw some beautiful stuff, though, and you read your adventure novels as well. It made you feel empowered. It made you feel ready for this.

You went back to your room to change into something… a bit more interesting. You took out your dress clothes but mixed it up a bit with your work clothes as well. You thought of yourself as someone fighting on team RWBY with how you looked. You really loved it. You heard a knock at your door and heard it open as you spotted Lucio coming in.

“Hey, girl!” he said with a pair of his roller skate things in his hands.

“Lucio, hey! Haven’t seen you in a while.” You said with a smile. Lucio’s cheery personality and optimism was something that always kept you upbeat in a fight.

“Yeah, been busy. But look, I wanna lend you these. They’re really good with wall riding and gliding around quickly. You wouldn’t get my healing or speed boosts, but they’re still good.” He handed you them and you stared at them with a bit of anxiety.

“You think I can handle these?”

“I know you can.” He smiled at you and patted you on the back. You smiled as he left to get ready for tonight.

Around 4:45pm, you decided to head to where it seems _everyone_ was crowded around. When they spotted you, you knew they were going to bombard you with questions and what not. You sprinted the other direction and found the back entrance where Hanzo stood.

“Hello, [Y/N].” he said to you, slightly bowing. You said nothing and gave him a raise of your eyebrows.

“Are you ready?” he said in a condescending type tone. You squinted your eyes at him as he fell weaker to your stare.

“I have been, Hanzo.” You said as he seemed nearly mortified. You didn’t realize you were in such a defensive stance until you straightened yourself out. He relaxed when you did this.

Time rolled by and it was 5pm. You sighed as you wanted to get this over with, because honestly, you weren’t sure why you were fighting anymore. Sure, you cared for Genji, but he is no longer yours. You are no longer his. You looked at Hanzo as he scanned the audience and you could detect some fear in that face of his. He was normally very well at hiding these feelings, but the overwhelming number of people watching today even made you a bit scared. You took a deep breath and hauled your weapon over your shoulder. You imagined there being an announcer, possibly Soldier 76 or Winston, but there was only silence once you and Hanzo were out in the middle of the circle. It was almost as large as a sports stadium, maybe a bit smaller than a football field. You didn’t know what to expect when Tracer yelled, “KICK HIS ASS [Y/N]!” The Overwatch crowd giggled and chuckled as you began to have the feeling _they were making fun of you._ Your eyes went to McCree’s as you saw him with a blank face, simply sighing at your teammates reactions. He met your eyes and winked at you. You smiled as you gently lifted your hand to wave, but a blasting bullhorn startled you.

“Shall we begin?” Hanzo said with his bow out.

“How the fuck am I supposed to counter that? You could shoot one bow at me and kill me!”

“You should know this is not a lethal fight.”

“I am aware of that, Hanzo.” You paused starting at him. “I guess I’ll have some fun, then, huh?”

You had just remembered that Lucio let you borrow his rollerblade… things. Were they called roller blades? They didn’t have wheels but they worked like them. You shrugged as you started to skate around, taunting Hanzo a bit. You looked around the stadium and saw people _cheering_ you. They weren’t laughing, they were cheering you on. You felt a surge of confidence boost you up as you realized what your deadliest weapon was to Hanzo.

Your confidence.

You skated over to him and began to taunt him more.

“I know you’re a bit upset you’d never see me looking this good, Hanzo, but don’t worry, at least one of the Shimada’s had a piece of this, right?” you began to giggle as you saw his face turn red. He was already getting angry.

“What’s wrong, handsome?” you laughed in his face as he scoffed at you. You went up close to him, put your hand on his chest and whispered into his ear, “Don’t mess up, your brother is watching you.” You said as he fumed even more. He pushed you away, but you didn’t fall. You glided back and spun around to show off how much you’ve improved with your balance.

_“She’s getting cocky.” Genji whispered to McCree_

_“I would be too, if I were her.” He laughed._

_“What do you mean?” Genji asked._

_“That girl is damn fine and she is stronger than I am, honestly. She’s got the skills, looks, and the brains. She’s a bit sassy, but I like that in a woman.” McCree nudged Genji as he sighed at him. He knew this wasn’t the real you._

_“What the fuck is she doing?” Soldier 76 whispered to Genji._

_“I do not know.” He sighed._

You skated around and showed off just about every part of you. Every move you had, every skill, you even showed a bit of skin when you knew Hanzo was watching.

“Enough of this.” Hanzo took his bow out and charged to you. His bow was not just a simple one, but it was extremely detailed in design as well as being sturdy. He swung, but missed you.

“We’re starting now?” you teased him as you took your scythe from the ground. You had dropped it while you were skating around. Instead of answering, Hanzo swung at you once more, almost hitting you. You deflected it with your scythe, but he had swung so hard he sent you flying into the wall. You fucking dunce. Turn your damn skates off.

You recovered from the swing and turned your skates off for now. You took your scythe and transformed it into the hammer. As soon as he did that, Hanzo got pissed. More pissed than he was before.

“You cannot do this.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t have a weapon equal to that.”

“Sucks for you.” You swung at him, but he dodged it and swung back. It seemed like it was an endless swing, dodge, deflect thing, but finally he got a hit on you. It hurt. It really fucking hurt.

“Give up?” he smirked at you, looking at you on the ground. Something no one knew was what your ultimate power was. You were almost done charging it, too.

You felt power surge through your entire body as you took your hammer out. You carried it with grace as you winked at Hanzo. You took a big swing that took him off guard and slammed him, causing him to fly to the other side of the stadium. You smirked back at him as he took his bow and arrow out and started shooting his bows.

He didn’t care if it was lethal.

You took cover as he started flinging his arrows at you like crazy. You deflected all of the arrows to your surprise as he began to get more impatient. You were a safe distance away from him to show off what you can really do.

You felt the energy through your body as if you were electrocuted. You felt strong, powerful, and on top of that, you felt confident. You showed off to the stadium by flexing your arms with your hammer in hand.

Big mistake.

Hanzo charged at you and took you into his hold. He had you pinned against the wall with his bow pressed against your throat. You felt it was difficult to breathe, but then you realized you still had your hammer. You kicked him swiftly in the stomach as he lunged back in pain. You took your hammer and raised it above him.

“It’s hammer time, baby.”

You slammed your hammer to the ground as you let go of your weapon. The hammer hit the ground so hard that it shocked Hanzo onto his back. You thanked Reinhardt for teaching you this move. You hovered over him as you bent down to reach his shirt and bring him up to you. You wanted to punch him, kick him, slap him, anything to get him to give up. But you didn’t. You took your weapon back and put it in its scythe mode once more. You held the blade close to his throat as he looked terrified of you. Instead, you took your boot and stomped on his chest. Not enough to break ribs, but surely enough to knock the wind out of him. You felt tired yourself as you turned around to people cheering. You raised your hands as you showed off your victory, but it wasn’t for long.

_“I need to boost her.” Ana said to Soldier 76._

_“Don’t you dare, Ana. That’s extremely against the rules."_

_“Look at her. She’s about to collapse.”_

_“I don’t care, Ana! You have no right to.”_

_Ana sighed as she waited for her partner to turn around. She quietly took her weapon out as she whispered to herself, “you’re powered up, get in there!”_

_“What did I JUST SAY?!”_

_“Jack, you are not commander any longer.” She winked. A quick second went by, and she realized something._

_She misfired. She hit Hanzo._

As you turned around you saw Hanzo lighting up with Ana’s boost. What? You looked over to them and couldn’t believe she could do such a thing to you. You thought she was on your side.

“Hanzo…”

Not only did Ana’s nanoboost give the target extreme strength, it seems that it puts them in 100% battle mode. Specifically killing. Hanzo took his bow out as you start to dart away, but you realized something.

It was _his ult._

_“Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!”_

You saw the two dragons coming at you, and you were too slow to get away. On top of that, you felt the sharpest pain in your abdomen. It was Hanzo’s arrow. On top of the pain from the arrow, you felt the excruciating pain from his dragons. It wasn’t easily described. It felt like constant buzzing in your head as you felt dizzy and spun off onto the ground.

Everything stopped. Everyone stopped cheering. Genji jumped off from his seat and held Hanzo down as the nanoboost wore off. Hanzo didn’t realize what he had done until he saw Mercy flying to you to heal you. Mercy took you into her arms and held you close.

“There, there, you will be okay. I’m here. I am here to heal you.” You felt comfort in her voice, even given the circumstances with Genji.

You agreed this wouldn’t be lethal.

But you were here. You were dying in Mercy’s arms. If she doesn’t get you into the med bay stat, you will die. You looked to Hanzo who was being held down by Genji. Everything was blurry, but you could see the guilt in his face. You saw the regret. You felt damn pleased with yourself. You hope he lives with this guilt for the rest of his life.

“You’re going to be okay, darlin’.” You felt McCree’s comforting hand in yours as his voice comforted you.

“Ana, we need you to sleep her until we get her. She is in excruciating pain.” Mercy said to her. Before you could even say a word, you were out.

 

 


	5. Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry for how long I took with this. I was so busy with finals and everything else with school, but I'm on break until January 14th, so I might be able to get a few more chapters out. At least one or two. Thanks for all your patience.
> 
> You wake up to McCree waiting at your side and felt relief.

Waking up, you felt the worst pain in your entire life that you felt like you were about to puke. You still haven’t opened your eyes, but the groans you let out alerted Mercy that you were awake.

“[Y/N], I will be right there. McCree, please help and comfort her while I get her medication for her pain. I had no idea she would be awake now, or I would have given her the medication before.” You heard her footsteps fading away as you felt a large hand gently touch yours. Opening your eyes felt like such a challenge to you, but McCree began to speak softly to you.

“Howdy, darlin’. Glad you’re finally awake. Been waitin’ hours for ya.” You felt him rub your hand in a comforting manner.

“Mc… McCree?” You managed to let out. Your throat felt soar and your voice was raspy.

“Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here.” His voice was so calming that you almost felt some pain alleviate. McCree is definitely one gorgeous and sensual man.

“Is she awake?” you heard another voice. It was Genji. Hearing his voice made you feel more of the pain that you thought was alleviated by McCree’s smooth voice and touch.

“Yeah, she is, but she’s in more pain than ever. Would probably be better to give her some space, kid.” It struck you then that McCree knew about your past relationship with Genji and that it would be best for him to leave you alone right now.

“I will assist Angela.” You heard his footsteps fade as Mercy’s did.

“You fought real well out there, sugar. Can’t believe how much you’ve improved since you got to Overwatch with Genji.” You smiled at his kind words as you heard Mercy come back with medication for your pain. She had an IV in you and injected the medication into it. You immediately started feeling relief as you could open your eyes wide and sit up a bit.

“[Y/N], this medication is very potent. I will give you this button to press, it will allow you to give yourself more medication about every fifteen minutes. If you need anything, I will be around the corner. Your wounds will heal up fine, you have no internal damage to my surprise and we were able to get the surgery done quick. You will recover in no time.” Mercy was such an angel, quite literally it seems. Her voice was soothing and her words were reassuring. You smiled at her as she walked out of the room.

“There’s that smile I’ve been waitin’ to see.” You felt McCree squeeze your hand as he let out a light chuckle.

“Thanks for waiting so long for me, McCree.” You said as you smiled again.

“It’s my pleasure. Needed to make sure you were okay. How’s the medication making you feel?” he said as he looked over to the IV to see what it was.

“Good. Extremely good.” You were starting to feel a bit high from the medication Mercy gave you. You started giggling as you realized your pain has subsided entirely. That, and for some reason seeing McCree try to read all the medical terms on the IV and what not made you giggle.

“What’s so funny?” he said raising an eyebrow at you.

“I…” you started giggling out of control as he smiled at you.

“My, you have a gorgeous laugh, darlin’.” He said as he had a smile plastered on his face. Your eyes started tearing from how much you’ve been laughing. You completely forgot that McCree was still holding your hand. You looked down at him as the laughing wore down.

“I might need some of that stuff if it’s makin’ you this happy.” He laughed as he continued holding your hand. “You alright?” he asked. You simply nodded as he smiled at you. “I wanna ask, darlin’, tell me about how ‘ya got here. I’m not sure I know the whole story.”

“Where do you want me to start?” you said thinking of when exactly you got to Overwatch, most importantly, when you met McCree.

“What got you here?” he asked.

“Genji. We dated for nearly five years.”

“It was that long? You two only been here for two, right?”

“Yeah, but Genji and I met in school. We dated for a long time.”

“And you two have been separated for only the past…”

“About a half a year.” You sighed as you started remembering the day Genji left you. It was one of, if not the saddest day of your life.

“Talk to me. Please. I can tell you haven’t gotten to talk to anyone about this.” His hand gripped yours tight as he took the other one to guide your face to his. Tears were forming in your eyes but he still wanted to see them. You felt a little intimidated, but once you made eye contact with the cowboy, you felt comfort.

“Genji and I met in school. We had the same major and started talking in one of our classes together. We had so much in common and we exchanged numbers in case one of us were absent, but we ended up texting for hours that turned into late night phone calls. Soon, we started to study together at each other’s dorms. That’s when I knew I really liked him. We dated after he admitted his feelings first, but Hanzo was seemingly jealous now that I see it.”

“Hanzo was jealous?”

“Yes, of both of us. But he would humiliate me constantly. He made fun of me for my looks, especially.”

“Hanzo’s a dick. Good lookin’, but a real dick.”

“Yeah, I know.” You giggled at him as you stared at him with a bit disbelief. Did he just say Hanzo is good looking?

“What? A man can’t appreciate another man’s looks? Dang, girl, don’t worry, I don’t wanna date him. You can have him all to yourself.” He smiled as you giggled at his comment.

“Shut up!” you shoved him lightly as you giggled at him. You haven’t been able to laugh like this in a while, and it felt really nice.

“What happened after that, darl?”

“Genji left me when Hanzo tried to kill him. He said he felt distant from me for a while… but I know it is just because he likes Mercy. He doesn’t want to hurt my feelings. Mercy is an amazing woman and they spent a lot of time together. She saved his life.”

“Darlin’, that’s no excuse to break your heart.”

“It was his choice either way. I must respect it.” You choked up your tears and started to feel more at peace than you did before when you thought of Genji. “When you left the gym that morning, Genji came in and I told him that I missed being with him. His response… his response just made me angry. I knew he was lying to me. I don’t know how I can hold a close friendship with him anymore. I don’t want to love him.” You never spoke about Genji to anyone else before, and it was nice to have someone like McCree listening to you.

“Look at the progress you’ve made and the progress you made just now. You’re going to be okay, sweetheart, alright?” McCree’s smile made you blush and feel better by itself. You never knew such a rugged cowboy could be so gentle and helpful with this. You spent hours talking to him as you shared your life story with him practically, as he did with you. You learned what his past truly was and it was different from the rumors you’ve heard. Everyone depicted McCree as a simple ex-criminal that joined Overwatch to redeem himself, but it was much deeper than that. McCree was an amazing man. You were questioning if you were crushing on McCree before, but now you were sure of it. This man had you head over heals. Besides talking about Genji, you honestly didn’t think of him much when McCree was listening to you talk or when you were listening to him talk. You suddenly heard a knock on the door.

“[Y/N]? You have some visitors.” Mercy let them in as you realized it was Soldier 76, Ana, and someone else behind them.

“Jesus, kid, you had us worried sick about you.” Soldier said as he wrapped his arms around you in an enormous hug. Ana stood beside him as you could see her tearing up.

“I thought I had almost killed you, [Y/N].” she hugged you next.

“It wasn’t your fault. I made Hanzo angry to begin with. You were only trying to help.” You smiled at her as she released the hug. You looked up and saw Hanzo standing in front of your bed. You managed to smile at him as you noticed him becoming more frustrated.

“Are you okay?” he finally spoke.

“I’ll be okay.” You said firmly.

“We’ll give you guys some space, we’ll visit you more tomorrow, kid.” Soldier and Ana walked out leaving you in the small room with Hanzo and McCree.

“Sorry, pal, but I ain’t leavin’ her side. Say what you need with her. I won’t pay mind.” McCree held you hand again.

“I am sorry for what I have done to you. I am glad you will not have the same fate as Genji.” He said as he bowed to you. “Please forgive me. The nanoboost took over my body. I should have controlled my anger more.”

“I understand.” You said as you managed to smile at him once more.

“Thank you for understanding.” He walked over to the other side of your bed and planted a kiss on your hand as he held it in his hand. You felt McCree’s grip tighten on your other hand. Could he be jealous?

“Look, I think it’s time for you to go.” McCree spat out at him.

“Very well.” He said giving McCree a bow. You have never seen Hanzo so respectful in your life, and it made you a bit nervous to what his intentions are.

The night came quickly as you realized it was already 10pm. You had literally spent the entire day with McCree by your side, chatting and giggling. He made everything feel okay for once.

“Mind if I stay the night, sweetheart?” you blushed at his pet names he gave you. You knew he called most girls “darling”, but the other ones you haven’t heard him. You scooted over in your rather large bed for him.

“Whoa… darlin’, I didn’t…” he said as you saw his face turn a light shade of pink.

“Where else are you going to sleep?” you patted the bed for him to lay down. He obliged as he layed next to you. You could feel his entire body press against you as you realized that keeping this night platonic may be difficult for you. You faced him as he laid his hand on your hip.

“You feelin’ alright, sweetheart?” he said as he smiled and giggled nervously.

“I…” your face slowly started moving closer to his as you felt his hand on your head gently pull you into a kiss. Your body felt tingly as you felt different sensations all over your body. His lips were rough, but felt soft as he continued kissing you and holding you as gently as possible.

“McC… McCree…”

“Call me Jesse, darlin’.” His lips moved down to your neck as you let out a soft moan. Your hands felt up his upper body under his shirt as you felt his hard muscles.

“We should probably stop for now… I don’t wanna get you riled up when you’re like this.” He kissed you one las time before wrapping you in his arms and pressing you against his body. You’ve never felt safer.


	6. Sharp Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I re-read this story after not writing anything for a LITERAL YEAR, and I forgot how much I loved writing this story. I don't have any big plans for this, but I wanted to try to get some stuff out. I'll hopefully be able to update more often now. I apologize to everyone that has been waiting for this to continue. I want to try my best to keep this going! I don't want to write too much about this chapter so I don't give anything away, but just pay mind to the title. That's pretty much all the summary you'll get for this ;)

Waking up next to Jesse in the same exact position made you aware that for the first time in years, you had a decent night's rest. It was amazing to think that the nightmares with Genji being killed over and over and the general heartbreak had come to a halt for tonight. You turned to Jesse as he was waking up.

"Mornin', darlin'." he said as he yawned and pulled you even closer. "Sleep well?" he asked with a smile. You simply nodded your head and smiled back. 

"How're ya feelin'?" he said as he combed his fingers through your hair and looked deeply into your eyes. You felt more connected than ever with him as you felt your cheeks blush. 

"Better." your voice was a bit hoarse, but he still understood you. "Oh my god, my voice sounds awful." you started to laugh, which was more of just wheezing.

"Sounds pretty sexy to me, sweetpea." My god, these nicknames are going to kill you with joy. Your face was bright red from his comment along with the nickname. This man has you giggling and squirming like a high school girl.

"Let me get you somethin' to eat, then. You must be hungry from yesterday." You almost whined as he separated from you to get up. His absence made you aware of how cold it was in the room, as his body was almost like a giant heating pad that kept you warm throughout the night. As soon as he got up, you were horrified to see an arrow pierce through his head. You screamed in horror as you saw Hanzo on the other side of the room, smirking as he walked towards you. McCree's body was on the floor, bleeding profusely. Your body was shaking, your mind was racing, and you felt like you were going to vomit. You looked up at Hanzo as he was only inches away from your face.

"It appears you don't have anyone else to suck off, yes?" his disgusting words made you angrier. You did not respond, but just stared at the man. Your eyes were wild with anger as he did not pay mind to it.

"Guess I'm the only one left for you." He forced you onto his knees and started to pull his pants down. You screamed and pulled away as much as you could, but you felt weak. You felt pain as you tried to pull away more. The louder you screamed, the more things started to fade. You felt your shoulders being shaken as you snapped back into reality.

"Darlin', [Y/N]! Wake up, sweetie. It's just a night terror." you felt his arms tighten around you as you fully snapped out of your night terror.

Your body was covered in sweat, but you were shaking as if you were freezing. The night terror felt so real and felt so scary. If the nightmares of Genji are being replaced by this, you would much rather face the nightmares about Genji.

"Jesse, oh my god, Jesse." is all you could say as you buried your head into his chest. "It... It was horrible." you managed to speak.

"Shhh, shhh, darlin'. I'm here. I ain't leavin' ya." he said as if he knew what the night terror was about. You were still in shock to even have the image of Jesse dying in your mind. 

"You died in my night terror. Hanzo killed you and he tried to make me... he tried to force me onto my knees to... blow him." you began to cry as Jesse held you closer to him and continued to making shushing noises to help you calm down. His hands were on your back, rubbing it entirely. Nothing else in the world has made you relax this quickly. His hands were like magic. He held up your chin with his finger and looked into your eyes.

"It wasn't real. It will never be real. Understand? Hanzo will not hurt you as long as I'm around, okay? And Genji doesn't know what he's missin'. He lost a beautiful, smart, talented young woman. You'll be alright. I'll make damn sure of it." he said as he started to separate from you. Your mind flashed back to the night terror as you pulled him back and held onto him tighter.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Jesse." You realized you were acting from your night terror and let go of him. "It felt like the night terror." you explained.

"I'm just gonna go use the restroom and get you some breakfast. Is that okay?" he asked as he continued to get up. Your eyes wandered down below his stomach as his member was almost peeking out of his boxers. You quickly looked away as he chuckled to notice where your eyes were wandering. Your cheeks blushed as your mind filled with thoughts you shouldn't be having. 

"Sorry, [Y/N], but I had to take my pants off in bed. Was way too hot with you so close to me." he winked as he walked to the exit of the room, shutting the door quietly. 

_Could you really be having these thoughts about Jesse so soon after you thought you weren't ready for a relationship? Are these feelings real? Is he just a sexy man that happens to be interested in you that you keep thinking of naughty things with?_

You shook your head as you heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" you quickly snapped out of your daydreaming and drooling over the cowboy to see Mercy walk in. She smiled at you warmly.

"Have a good night's rest, [Y/N]?" she asked as she started to check your vitals.

"Besides the night terror, yeah. It was nice having Jesse..." you stopped quickly as you didn't know if Mercy knew Jesse spent the night.

"McCree kept you company, hm?" she smiled at you as you felt your cheeks begin to blush again. She definitely knew. You simply nodded as she began to giggle. "You know, Jesse has talked about you quite a bit since you arrived here." At first you assumed she meant when you arrived in this room to be taken care of. 

"When you arrived to join Overwatch, I mean." her words took you by surprise. You gave her a puzzled look as she reflected the same look. "You... didn't know? He didn't talk to you before?" 

"I mean... we talked a bit. He helped me with shooting with Soldier 76 a few times." Now that she mentioned it, you started to remember catching him staring at times while you were fighting or working out, kind of the way you recently started to stare at him. 

"Surprised you two haven't gotten together before. He spoke very highly of you." she laughed again. "He sounded like he had a school girl crush on you. Talking about what you wore, how good you look, how strong you are, I could go on with what he said." 

"I had no idea." your heart began to lift as you thought of all this time while you were moping around about Genji, a handsome man was oogling over you. You didn't even notice!

"I see those feelings are reciprocated, yes?" she smiled at you as you nodded. "Jesse is a good man. Respectful to women, smart, strong, experienced..." she wandered off as she realized you could have taken "experienced" in a very sexual way. Her eyes widened as she stopped herself. "I mean, he has been through quite a lot in his life. He lost many friends, family, and fought for good."

"That's what my first thought was when you said that." you told her.

"Good. I see a lot of similarities between you two. He's a good man, for you, [Y/N]." you couldn't help but to think she was pressing Jesse onto you to forget about her taking Genji away from you. No, stop it. Stop thinking that this is her fault. Mercy is a wonderful healer that has done wonders for Overwatch, but you still had to wonder.

"Why are you saying all of this?" you said as she completed taking your vitals. You were feeling better than you did yesterday, but you were still nowhere near well enough to go back into your training.

"Your vitals are normal and you seem to be healing extraordinarily well. I'm sure you will be back into your regular training in about a month." she paused as she looked down at her clipboard. "[Y/N], I am talking about it because I want to see you feel happier. I see how miserable you are every time Genji is around you. I see how awful you feel whenever you relive the years you spent with Hanzo treating you like dirt. I want you to feel better." she said as she sighed. "I know this may seem like I am trying to get your mind off Genji, but I see that your mental health was not improving staying such close friends with him. I hope that spending more time with Jesse will help you feel better." she said smiling at me.

"I'm not sure how to take that, right now." you sighed. You felt like she was trying too hard to get you away from Genji, but you also knew she did truly care about your well-being. Even before this happened, Mercy seemed to keep an eye on you a bit more than anyone else. She took care of you whenever you were ill and gave you the best care. "I... I know you care. But I am an adult. I have already decided to distance myself from Genji. I realized that he is not good for me."

"He has much more healing to do than you realize, [Y/N]. He may not say the right things and he may not do the right things. I am happy to hear you are deciding to take care of yourself. I know how hard it is to distance yourself from someone you thought you'd love for the rest of your life." Her words felt sincere and you didn't want to over think anything else. You simply smiled at her and thanked her.

"Will I be able to get out of bed? I wanted to go meditate with Zenyatta today since I can't train." you said as you sat up testing your pain level. Your pain was still there, but nothing that simply meditating would make worse. 

"That's a wonderful idea, [Y/N]. Let me check with Zenyatta for you to see if he's available." she said as she walked out the door. A few minutes later passed as you heard footsteps and Zenyatta's voice. Mercy opened the door as she let Zenyatta in. 

"[Y/N], it's very nice to see that you are healing well. I wanted to come in to walk with you to the room where I have my meditating sessions. I want to make sure you get there safely." Zenyatta said extending his hand outward for you to take. You stood up and followed him slowly to the room. As you walked in, the room felt completely different from the outside. Relaxing aromas filled the air as you immediately felt its effects. 

"Thank you for making time for me, Zen." you said as you sat down on one of the soft mats.

"It's not a problem at all, [Y/N]. I had just finished with Hanzo earlier. Your eyes widened as you heard his name. 

"Hanzo meditates with you?" you were shocked.

"He only started today. He felt like he needed assistance and I was happy to help him. I saw your fight yesterday and I want to make sure nothing like that happens again." You felt embarrassed as you remember how much of a fool you made of yourself yesterday. You winced at the thought of Zenyatta watching you and being disappointed. "You fought well, but I saw a bit of uh..." he was trying to think of a nicer word than cocky, you could tell.

"Cocky?" you said as you buried your face in your hands.

"Not the word I was looking for... but yes. [Y/N], it seems like we need to start from square one with your mindfulness training." You felt so embarrassed hearing him say that. You sighed in agreement and sat up straight and closed your eyes. 

"I'm ready to start." You said as you took a deep breath. You almost physically felt the disappointment from Zenyatta.

"I want you to tell me about what you learned from this." Zenyatta asked. You sighed, but felt like this was something you needed to do to really ensure that this will never happen again. You looked up to Zenyatta and completely forgot about all the training you did with him throughout the last few months.

"I've learned that I can't act on my emotions, even if I sit and think about them for days. I can't be angry at people and hold grudges. I need to forgive and be stronger than people like Hanzo. Not stronger physically, but stronger mentally. I spent so many days training, I had tunnel vision. I didn't even notice everyone else getting worried about me until it was too late. I'm lucky to have everyone here. Especially you, Zenyatta." He hummed when you finished your sentence. 

"I'm sure you are grateful for Mercy and McCree as well." he stated.

"Yes, very. Mercy is the reason why I have recovered so quickly. McCree has been amazing to me." You said as you thought about the time Jesse spent with you and what Mercy said about him. You wondered how many times you didn't notice him.

"Jesse is a good man." it almost sounded like what Mercy said about him. You nodded in agreement. "Don't use him as cushion to get over Genji, though." he told you.

"I'm not. I've already decided that I'm not jumping into a relationship. I don't even know what this is with Jesse, but I feel better around him. He listened to me when I talked about my pain. He's showing he cares." You explained.

"He has always shown it. You just weren't paying attention." he chuckled. "Now, let's begin. We have a lot of work to do."

Zenyatta began with explaining what mindfulness really was to you. You listened to his words without thinking of anything else. Clearing your mind in this room was much easier with Zenyatta. You had the skills to do these things already, but your confidence got the best of you as with your anger, like Zenyatta warned you about. Being angry and overly confident is what led you to this mess. Instead of focusing on your fighting and what it was really for, you let yourself sink to Hanzo's level of maturity. You let yourself get cocky, like Hanzo. Two hours passed as you started to wind down from your meditating with Zenyatta. 

"[Y/N], I am always impressed with how quickly you are able to bounce back. I am proud of you. You are strong in many ways besides your physical strength." you smiled at his kind words. You knew it took a long time to even start to get over Genji, but you knew it was just because you spent so many years with him. You never thought you would be this far in your recovery, yet, here you are. 

You suddenly heard a knock on the door as your session ended. Jesse opened the door as he smiled. Zenyatta smoothly made his way out the door past Jesse. 

"Glad I found you here, darlin'." his voice gave you chills and made you blush every time he used one of those nicknames. 

"Jesse, hey." you smiled.

"I know I went to get you some breakfast, but Angela told me you went to meditate and I didn't wanna bother 'ya. It's almost lunch time now, though. Wanted to know if you'd like me to cook you somethin'." He asked as he offered his hand to help you up.

"I'd love that, Jess." 

 


End file.
